Los ojos de un inocente
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Al verlo en ese rincón, perdido entre el silencio y la melancolía, quiso poner el mundo a sus pies para verlo feliz. Oneshot con regalo extra al final, quedaron advertidos :3


**_Los ojos de un inocente._**

**Sumario**: _Al verlo en ese rincón, perdido entre el silencio y la melancolía, quiso poner el mundo a sus pies para verlo feliz._

_Por que este 28 de febrero Egipto cumplió años :3 Por eso._ **Hetalia**_, etc.,_ **NO** _me pertenecen. Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto, se aceptan risas, ayes de ternura, críticas y comentarios, lo que tenga que venir, todo se agradece._

**Los ojos de un inocente.**

La agonizante nación que yacía a sus pies dedicaba sus últimos suspiros para despedirse de aquél que tuviera que llevar sobre sus hombros el peso que implicaba ser una nación; él era el vencedor, así que como tal, tomaría lo que ahora era suyo, más la escena de ese amoroso beso dado en la frente al pequeño país le hizo detenerse y darles espacio.

Nunca fue atento con las cuestiones de las despedidas emotivas, él mismo no sabía cómo era posible que esos momentos pudieran darse, y más en un sitio donde la sangre y el odio eran los orquestadores principales. Esperó a que el pequeño terminara de llorar, sin embargo, las lágrimas no brotaron de sus ojos, como si a éstas las aguardara para soltarlas al hallarse en soledad, o quizá el pequeño era muy orgulloso para llorar en frente del enemigo de su madre, pero le resultaba imposible saberlo.

-A partir de este momento eres parte del Imperio Turco Otomano. -Le dijo con voz grave, ocultando el dolor que aún sintiera en su cuerpo por el fragor de la batalla, y la incomodidad de saberse el asesino de la ahora extinta nación.- Te quedarás en mi casa y servirás para mi. Espero que te haya quedado claro.

-Si señor. -Le respondió sin emoción alguna en la voz.

-Bien, andando. -El turco llamó a su caballo, sobre el cual subió al pequeño para vigilarlo de cerca, y se dirigieron a la capital del imperio.

* * *

-_"Comparándolo con el hijo de Grecia, éste es bastante tranquilo."_ -Pensaba el turco/otomano mientras observaba al recién conquistado sentado al lado de Grecia. Ese pequeño diablito de ojos color olivo sí le sacaba canas al mayor, ya que si no estaba haciendo una travesura, metiéndolo en problemas con sus jefes, o llenando de gatos su habitación, trataba de escaparse.

**FlashBack:**

_**Había salido a una nueva misión para expandir el imperio, más se vio obligado a retroceder a causa de una documentación que había olvidado entregar. Hizo uso de un pasillo secreto para ahorrar tiempo, y desde la cámara que usaba para tratar los asuntos políticos, notó que los pequeños Grecia y Egipto salían directo por la parte trasera de la edificación.**_

_**-**"¿¡Pero qué...?!"** -Se dirigió con rapidez a una torre para vigilar la ruta que estaban tomando, y por espacio de dos horas observó al griego corriendo en círculos en la arena, mientras que el egipcio se limitaba a cubrir su cabeza y observarlo.**_

_**-¡Yo moriré aquí, en el desierto, en nombre de la libertad! -Gritó con dramatismo el heleno mientras se dejaba caer en una pequeña duna.- ¡Sálvate tú y cuéntale a todo el mundo mi trágica historia!**_

_**-Te traeré agua. -Y dando media vuelta, el mediterráneo regresó a la casa cruzando "el desierto" en línea recta.**_

_**-**"¡Qué niños!"** -La máscara del turco/otomano mitigó la risa que le dio esa escena.**_

**FlashBack End.**

Egipto se quedaba quieto. Bastante quieto. Evitaba meterse en problemas y pasaba desapercibido casi por completo. Sus ratos libres los pasaba observando por los ventanales de la propiedad en la que estuvieran "confinados", colaboraba en la limpieza del lugar, e incluso ayudaba al momento de alimentar a los animales.

Turquía no alcanza a comprender al pequeño. Lo observaba con detenimiento para buscar en él alguna pizca de odio o dolor, encontrando una profundidad difícil de comprender; ¿era resignación, tal vez?

En un intento de acoplarlos a sus costumbres, se tomaba unos minutos para hacerles ver ese nuevo mundo a través de la literatura, las leyendas y mitos de su gente, pero el pequeño engreído de Grecia lo interrumpía o empezaba un discurso filosófico que le atribuía a cosas esenciales como eran el alma propiedades carentes de todo sentido, como si se tratara de objetos con características predeterminadas y predecibles.

Cada que eso pasaba, el turco se alzaba para retirarse, más un tirón en sus ropas lo hacían detenerse y volver la mirada, encontrando al egipcio sosteniendo las telas, sin alzar del todo los ojos del suelo.

-A mi me gustó la historia.

Ese, y muchos otros pequeños gestos, lograban conmover el inquieto corazón del turco, para hacerlo latir con frenesí al instante, y con el tiempo, empezó a prestarle cada vez un poco más de atención. Le intrigaba nunca saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño, quien no manifestaba un odio alguno a su persona a pesar del pasado.

-Ese chiquillo es misterioso. -Pensaba en voz alta mientras se dirigía a tierras europeas para expandir el imperio, y no lograba quitarse de la cabeza al país que miraba con melancolía al desierto desde el ventanal.

* * *

Las derrotas que le brindó la armada italiana le afectaron más de lo que esperaba, y en su camino de regreso, imaginaba las posibles tretas armadas por Grecia y las otras naciones bajo su mando. Debía pisar con cautela si no quería terminar más derrotado de lo que ya estaba.

-Bienvenido a casa. -Le saludó con sorna Grecia al verlo regresar vencido, disfrutando con notoriedad el sufrimiento del turco.

-Realmente odio a los niños. -Exclamó Turquía mientras se limpiaba la sangre que manchaba su máscara rota.

Egipto se acercó, atraído por las burlas del griego, pero él, en cambio, nada le dijo al vencido; salió del recibidor y volvió con agua limpia en una palangana y algunas toallas para ayudarle al turco a tratar sus heridas. Tan pronto terminó de brindarle auxilio, siempre en silencio, retornó a sus labores ordinarias y a su soledad habitual.

Al verlo en ese rincón, perdido entre el silencio y la melancolía, quiso poner el mundo a sus pies para verlo feliz. Ignoró por completo al griego, que incluso compuso una suerte de canción en su lengua materna resaltando los defectos del turco, y se acercó a Egipto, creando así una conexión silenciosa que se impondría por sobre todas las cosas, las batallas, y el tiempo.

* * *

Los años pasaron con lentitud; los recuerdos de aquellos días, aunque lejanos, permanecían en sus memorias como si hubiesen ocurrido apenas unos minutos atrás. Aún existía dentro del corazón del turco ese temor al odio del egipcio.

La diferencia, es que esta vez planeaba ir directo al grano.

-Hay algo que necesito saber.- Turquía aprovechó una visita para resolver sus dudas, y vio llegar el momento al terminar la bebida que el moreno trajera para él.- Quiero saber si alguna vez me guardaste rencor.

Egipto observó a la nación mayor en silencio. Dejó las reproducciones de los jarrones y vasijas que preparara para venderlas a los extranjeros e hizo contacto directo con el turco por medio de su mirada.

-¿Existe acaso un motivo por el cual deba guardarte rencor?

-Fui el responsable de la muerte de tu madre. Te tuve bajo mi mando en contra de tu voluntad y la de tu gente, modifiqué los estándares de sus tradiciones y costumbres. Muchas otras naciones guardan un inmenso rencor por menos que eso.

-Has dicho bien. Otras naciones. -El egipcio movió con suavidad su cabeza.- Desde que empecé a tener uso de la razón, he sido consciente de que las muertes, conquistas, asimilación de la cultura dominante y otras cuestiones eran normales en aquél entonces. Hoy en día, con los cambios que el tiempo ha traído a todos nosotros, es una ridiculez guardar rencor por un asunto inevitable. -Estiró su mano hacia la del turco, más se detuvo a medio camino, y desvió su mirada, apenado con notoriedad.- En lo personal, te estoy agradecido por todo lo que me has brindado, y por que siempre he contado con tu presencia en todo momento, desde los días repletos de dicha, hasta en las horas más aciagas.

Con esas palabras, y esos gestos, el inquieto corazón del turco volvió a conmoverse y a latir con frenesí; le sonrió a Egipto, poco antes de tomar sus manos. No le mentía, por que solo los ojos de un inocente podían mostrar esa sinceridad.

**_FIN_**

**¡Regalo extra!** -Que verán en "_**Fallé como amante**_", un Grecia/Japón, próximamente:

_No pudo contener más la incertidumbre. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto, citándolo para verse en su casa con urgencia. A pocas horas, el egipcio arribó al hogar del heleno, y éste le hizo pasar._

_-Hay un serio problema con respecto a tu relación con Turquía. -Le dijo tratando de no alterar al mediterráneo, más el moreno estaba tan sereno como... Como toda su vida.- Me parece que está engañándote a tus espaldas, saliendo con Japón._

_Egipto desvió con sutileza su mirada del griego a la mesa, mientras pensaba las palabras que tendría que decirle._

_-Considerando tus palabras, ¿estás asegurando que Japón te es infiel con Turquía?_

_**¡HASTA PRONTO!**_

_**-Muy pronto, muajajajajajajaja-.**_


End file.
